1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a computer main body, such as a portable computer, with the display, and more particularly, a display sensing a user preferred output direction without operating a switch for changing the display direction, and displaying an image rotated corresponding to the output direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display displays an image either in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3, a display direction converting switch 130 capable of converting the direction of an output image relative to a rotation position of a display part 120 is provided in a conventional display 101. Thus, a user rotates and places the display part 120, and then controls the display direction converting switch 130 to convert the display direction of the image, if the user feels that the displayed image would be more convenient to use (view) after rotating the position of the display part 120 (refer to FIGS. 2A and 2B). For example, it is efficient to display a MICROSOFT EXCEL file (or a spread sheet display image) widthwise as shown in FIG. 2A, and other document files, such as drawings, displayed in a length direction after rotating the display to lengthwise as shown in FIG. 2B.
However, to operate the display direction converting switch 130 of the conventional display part 101, at first the display part 120 has to be rotated, and afterwards the display direction converting switch 130 is operated. Further, if the current display direction converting switch 130 is mistakenly operated without rotating the display part 20, the display direction converting switch 130 is designed to display image patterns in a wrong direction according to the operation signal from the switch 130.
Also, the display direction converting switch 130 of the conventional display displays has two predetermined directions, a vertical direction and a horizontal direction, and displays images in only one direction selected out of two directions. Therefore, two display direction converting switches 130 for four directions (up/down/left/right) are required to display the images in one direction selected out of four directions for a 360-degree rotatable display part 120, as disclosed in the Japan First Publication No. 1996-129557. To solve the above problem, a direction sensor using mercury and electrodes is disclosed in the Japan First Publication No. 1996-129557. However, using the mercury may cause mercury leakage, and further environmental pollution.
Also, a direction detective sensor disclosed in Japan First Publication No. 1999-196397 has a plurality of piezoelectric sensors placed in a sphere casing along an inner circumference of the casing in a regular interval, and senses directions using a pressure generated by a gravitational direction of a metal ball provided therein. However, the metal ball contact with the piezoelectric sensor in the sphere casing is shaky rather than stable, and thus the sensor can be desensitized to a rotation direction, causing an inaccurate sensing.